The northern lights
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: What about a real one-shot ? Have you noticed that there were polar lights in Rise of the Guardians AND Frozen ? Coincidence ? Maybe. But it inspired me ! Here's my 4th fanfic, with my eternal couple : Jelsa ! Don't forget to let me know your opinion, please ! Have fun ! :)


**/!\ Hey ! I bet you _never_ noticed that there was northern lights in Frozen AND in the Rise of the guardians ! (of course you noticed, who am I fooling ?) So here we go : Jelsa and the northern lights ! Please, write a little comment. I'm always afraid to disappoint you, so it would be nice if I knew when I'm wrong 8D Enjoy it ! /!\**

Elsa couldn't sleep. Flashes of memories were passing through her mind. Her day had been long : first, the Cornoration, where she almost showed her powers ! Then, her sister who wanted to marry a total stranger, she lost her temper and froze a fountain, ran away and finally, built an ice castle ! Phew ! It was great to be free, but it was almost as exhausting as a queen's duties !

Anyway, she haven't brought sheets or pillows, so her bed was made of ice and uncomfortable. Forced to go to find comfort elsewhere, she rose up and went to the balcony. Outside were northern lights. Instead of make her smile, worst memories came in front of her eyes : the night when she almost killed Anna by touching her head with her powers, there was northern lights. Her little sister had told her : " The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _play_. " Play. A word that she didn't hear anymore, except through a close door. Her powers weren't a _game_ ! It was a curse ! Something abnormal and monstrous !

" Here, I can't hurt anyone. I'm alone, free and I can be whoever I want to be... Let it go ! " she repeated to herself. Since the last dawn, she rehearsed this little chorus :

_Let it go, Let it go_

_I will rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, Let it go-ooo_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stay, in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on !_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..._

The cold. The loneliness. In exchange of a life with warmth and danger. She didn't need any warmth ! She was all alone, all this time, locked up in her room, try to control something she couldn't understand. " It's behind me. The past is in the past. I will never, ever come back. "

Elsa shivered at the touch of a cool breeze. As if the wind was telling her to go inside. " You'll catch a cold. " She laughed sadly. " I can't catch a cold. I'm already cold. I have a frozen heart, remember ? "

The wind didn't answer.

When she came back in, she was shivering. The floor seemed rough under her heels. Her hands were as cold as ice. " What's happening ? " Yet, she was used to be surronded by ice and snow ! " I don't need anyone... I don't need anyone... " She closed her eyes and wish to brush away all her memory related to the aurora. To her past. " Oh... It's _so_ cold ! " The solitude was freezing. Before she could notice anything, she collapsed and her head hit the ground.

Later that night, Elsa woke up on the floor. She haven't noticed that she fell asleep. After all, humans needed some rest, even if the human monsters.

Suddenly, a noise frightened her. At the same time, she remarked that a blanket was on her body. " What's that ?! " She made some ice with her hands, obviated any affront. A snowball froze her back.

" Who's there ? How did you get here ? "

_Maybe it's Anna._ But it was impossible. Anna was probably in the arms of her fiancé.

The queen threw jets of ice everywhere. Apparently, she didn't touch the trespasser, because there was no more noise. Maybe it was just her imagination. _Okay, but from where comes the blanket ?_

" Over here ! "

She looked to her chandelier and jumped. There was a boy, with silver hair, a staff, a blue sweat-shirt and brown pants. Hung like a bat, bare foot, he didn't seem cold at all. Strange...

" Hello. " he smiled.

" Who are you ? "

" I heard a beautiful song, earlier. The wind told me that somebody has a frozen heart, so I came here. "

" What do you want ? Are you spying me ? Do you want to get killed ? "

" Hold on, please ! I can't follow you. Just wait a minute. "

In his hand, a snowball appeared. He threw it on the floor and got down on the spill snow.

" There, I won't slip. I'm still not used to the ice of others. You see, before, _I_ was the master of ice and snow. But now... " he glanced. " You're here. "

" Who are you ? "

" Jack Frost. Master of fun, Guardian, Winter Spirit. Nice to meet you. And you ? "

" None of your buisness. " She turned away. " Please, leave. I want to be alone. "

" Nobody wants to be alone. "

" Now, yes. Me. " Elsa was getting impatient.

" You were cold. So, I brought you a blanket. " He tried to be nice and caring.

" Thanks, but I don't need it anymore. "

Jack shrugged and put the cover on his shoulder. This girl was strange. Strange, cold, but... beautiful. Really gorgeous. And her magic was... wow ! He wanted to know more about her... But in fact, he was a little bit embarrassed by her majesty. So, he did what he was good at it. He threw him a snowball.

" Hey ! " the girl screamed. " What's that ? "

" Catch me if you can ! " he laughed.

She made a huge snowball and tossed it to him, wishing he would go through the window and leave her alone. Instead, Jack couldn't dodge it and received it on the face. Elsa laughed, in spite of herself. Jack looked at her, amazed. How could she be so distant, and then so released ? He wanted to keep her this way forever. He continued to provoke her with more and more snow, but she dodged them very fast, without stop laughing. Finally, she yelled : " Hey, be careful, I can hurt you ! Go away, now ! "

Apparently, she had forgot to be trenchant. Jack shook his head. " You can't hurt me. I'm immortal. " The ice witch gigled even more. " Oh yeah ? Let's see ! "

Elsa didn't know what was going on : she _wanted_ to play. She _had_ to play ! Her eyes couldn't getting tired of the spectacle. The spirals of snowflakes, everywhere, the beauty of the ice... And this Jack Frost, who understood her and played with her. He wasn't scared...

Jack received another attack from her. He sneered and his eyes met a frosted window. He admired the moon rise for a second.

" It's pretty, out there, isn't it ? " he said dreamly.

" What ? The Northern lights ? " asked the girl, which couldn't see the beauty outside.

This answer acted on him like a ice shower.

" There's Northern lights ?! "

She frowned an eyebrow. " You're the last one who saw the sky. I guess you know that there were merry dancers. And... And didn't I tell you to leave ? "

" Yeah... yeah... but I didn't see any polar lights... Oh crap ! He will kill me ! "

" He ? "

" I have to go. " Suddenly, to know more about the queen of ice wasn't a priority. And the queen of ice seemed to understand that the fun was over. The fantasy didn't exist anymore.

" Okay, then. Don't ever come back. " She ordered with a icy tone.

She opened the doors to the balcony to take some fresh air. Jack Frost flew above her head and disappeared in the night. Instantly, Elsa felt loneliness haunt her. " What does it mean ? " A chill ran through her spine. She looked on the floor and wish that this strange boy had left the goddamn blanket...

* * *

" Jack, you're really late. " groaned North.

" I'm sorry, I haven't seen the northern lights. " Jack Frost apologized. He perched on his staff and listened carefuly. Bunnymund ignored him, Sandy smiled to him and Tooth fairy could barely stand it. She looked in a hurry.

" Okay, so as I said, it seems that the big bad wolf has showed his nose. The wolves have decided to attack every prey they could get, including humans. " North said.

" I thought the big bad wolf was in jail, with pork and red wine. " joked Jack.

" It's serious, Frost. " muttered Bunny.

" I'm afraid that the children would be in danger. " continued Santa Claus. " Especially the kingdom of Arendelle : they are prisoner in an eternal winter. In lack of prey, the predators would try to eat whatever they find. Their main gathering points are in the mountains, where the forest is more rare or more abundant. Everybody has to sleep soundly tonight, so Sandy will take care of the wolves of the south, Tooth will be to the west, bunnymund to the east and Jack, you will be around every mountain... Jack ? "

The Winter Spirit was already gone. Of course, he knew that the children needed him, but he was sure that the other Guardians would manage without him. He knew someone who was in greater danger than anyone.

The queen of ice and snow.

* * *

Elsa was to her balcony when the wolves came in. She had heard them howling, but she would never have guessed that they were _that_ hungry. She escaped to the higher floors, wished that they wouldn't know how to use stairs. Unfortunately, the beasts were tracking her.

" Please, leave me alone ! They all gave the word or what ? Go away ! "

Elsa threw stalactites at them, but they ignored it and continued to advance. The young woman didn't understand : why the wolves weren't afraid ? She didn't want to kill them ! She wasn't a cruel murderer... A monster... " I'm not a monster... "

One of the wolf, probably the alpha, took advantage on the fact that she was on the knees to jump on her. Elsa jumped backwards, but it bit her shoe. She took off her heel and threw it on its nose. The animal groaned.

" GET OUT ! "

The rest of the pack had circled her. She couldn't go anywhere without touch them. They would jump over her one after the other and then kill her... Too weak to defend herself, she thought about the aurora. Elsa made a billion of little blue, purple and green snowflakes and threw them outside. Her only and last call for help.

" Get out, please... I want to be alone... " she whispered.

Abruptly, the ceiling fell. Elsa tried to protect her head, but nothing hit her. When she looked, she saw Jack Frost above her. He had created a sphere of ice around them. The wolves stepped back while groaning.

" Go away ! " he shouted. The beasts made off, barking, sharp pieces of ice stuck in their fur. Elsa looked at her savior in silence. He came back, even if she was as cold as ice. Even if she had a frozen, untouchable heart. Even if the polar lights had driven him by. " What are you doing here ? " she muttered.

" I'm protecting you. "

" But... why ? "

He smirked shyly. " Because you're too beautiful to die today. "

She blushed. She was shaking, afraid and cold, but strangely warm. Elsa suddenly rose up and embraced his neck, before fall down against him. " Stay for a while, please. Please, stay with me. I'm afraid. "

He replied to embrace and his arms clasped her waist. " I'll stay as long as you want me to. The big bad wolves won't have you. "

She shivered. " Do you still have the blanket ? "

Jack made a flick of the wrist and the cover appeared. He wrapped them into it and the layed on the ground. The queen was at first afraid to freeze him, but Jack reassured her. Everything was all right for now. She buried her face against his chest and sighed.

" My name's Elsa of Arendelle. " she whispered before falling asleep.

" Elsa... "

Jack repeated it like a lullaby. He felt cozy, warm and numb. He wanted to stay there forever. Of course, outside were wolves and an eternal winter. But it could wait until tomorrow. He had finally approach the frozen heart. He knew more about her. For example, she was afraid to hurt anyone - if not, she would never have thrown this S.O.S. And she liked warmth. And her name was Elsa... Elsa...

As he fell asleep in turn, Jack Frost thought that it was a good start. Without knowing, he was already in love with the frozen heart who told him about the northern lights...


End file.
